Trois petits tours et puis s'en vont
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE] Attention danger ! Trois terrifiantes créatures vont mettre la Cité d’Atlantis à feu et à sang. GEN. Humour. Une touche de drame, une pincée de chamallow, un peu de ci et un peu de ça pour un tout, un peu n’importe quoi. KidFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Trois petits tours et puis s'en vont_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : attention danger ! Trois terrifiantes créatures vont mettre la Cité d'Atlantis à feu et à sang. GEN. Humour. Une touche de drame, une pincée de chamallow, un peu de ci et un peu de ça pour un tout, il faut l'avouer, un peu n'importe quoi.

**Note 1 : **Youhouuuuuuuu ! Et non, je suis pô morte, juste surchargée de boulot, du coup, écrire cette petite fic' délire m'a fait le plus grand bien

**Note 2** : fic en deux parties et finie ! Yep, vous avez bien lu, elle est ter-mi-née (pas comme d'autres me direz-vous …), mais un peu longue pour un seul post.

**Genre** : GEN, saison 3 (spoiler pour l'épisode McKay and Miss Miller, et Common Ground mais avant l'affreux et abominable Sunday).

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi ...

**oOo**

**1 – « Même pas mal d'abord !»**

Lorsque l'alarme retentit, Elisabeth leva les yeux au ciel et pensa immédiatement : par tous les saints, que leur est-il encore arrivé ? Oh, bien entendu, il y avait d'autres équipes que la Flag Team en mission actuellement, mais elle savait que c'était l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard qui allait débouler en catastrophe dans la salle d'embarquement. C'était comme si elle avait développé un sixième sens dès que l'équipe de Sheppard avait un problème, ou bien c'était tout simplement l'habitude. Elle soupira et se tourna vers le technicien en charge du DHD.

"Vous avez une identification ?" lui demanda-elle.

Le jeune canadien, les yeux fixés sur son écran, secoua la tête puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il se retint de crier.

"Attendez ! Nous avons un code d'identification ..."

Et voilà, minute de vérité, 3,2,1 ...

"... il s'agit de celui du Colonel Sheppard !"

... et bingo.

Elisabeth poussa un nouveau soupir et répondit au technicien tout en mettant en route son communicateur.

"Ouvrez l'Iris ... Carson ? Nous avons besoin d'une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement."

//_Huhu, laissez moi deviner : partis depuis moins de cinq heures, pas de catastrophe depuis, disons, les deux dernières semaines ? Je penche pour l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard_ ?// répondit une voix où se mêlaient exaspération et angoisse.

"Qui d'autre Carson, qui d'autre."

**oOo**

Elisabeth descendait l'escalier menant à la salle d'embarquement lorsque le vortex se formait. Les gardes avaient pris place autour de la Porte des Etoiles, P-90 pointés fermement vers la Porte, prêts à recevoir d'éventuels assaillants. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que la Flag Team reviendrait de mission avec des invités surprise. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le plus profond silence. Elisabeth fit un petit signe de tête à Carson qui venait d'arriver avec son équipe. L'écossais lui envoya un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Tout le monde fixait la Porte, s'attendant au pire mais c'est toute autre chose qui fit son apparition.

**oOo**

Elisabeth se préparait à remonter dans la salle de contrôle pour voir s'il y avait un problème quelconque avec la Porte, lorsqu'elle reconnut le bruit caractéristique du passage de celle-ci - un son vaguement spongieux. Enfin ! Elle se tourna, prête à affronter une nouvelle crise, mais resta clouée sur place en identifiant la personne qui se tenait là.

Une paire d'yeux noisette la fixait, des yeux encadrés d'une masse indomptée de boucles brunes, des yeux qui reflétaient à la fois peur, méfiance et détermination. Des yeux qu'elle était certaine de connaître ou plutôt de reconnaître.

"Ronon ?!" murmura-t-elle stupéfaite.

Elle avait à peine prononcé le prénom du Sétidien que trois autres personnes franchisaient le vortex.

Une femme, qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, se tenait devant la Porte, un gamin fermement calé dans les bras, l'autre serrant sa main.

« … désobéi, hein ?» fit une petite voix flûtée. « C'est pas bien, tu vas le punir, hein ? »

« RONON ! Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de nous attendre ? » Demanda l'inconnue, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

Elisabeth vit « Ronon » se tourner lentement vers la femme puis se tourner à nouveau vers elle. « Je suis venu en éclaireur » annonça Ronon. « Et j'avais raison ! Ces gens vont nous faire du mal ! Nous devons repartir.» Il y avait une pointe d'hystérie dans sa voix et Elisabeth vit le gamin qui se trouvait dans les bras de la femme trembler et serrer davantage ses bras atour de son cou.

Ronon recula vers la plateforme et écarta les bras devant l'étrange trio, comme s'il voulait les protéger.

Un sourire involontaire apparut sur le visage d'Elisabeth : Ronon Dex le protecteur, pensa t-elle. Sauf qu'il avait un chouïa perdu de son aspect intimidant. Ce qu'il avait surtout perdu, c'était ses deux mètres vingt. Le Ronon qui se tenait fièrement devant la Porte ne devait pas faire plus d'un petit mètre dix. Et devait avoir tout au plus cinq ans.

« Ronon … » la voix de la femme s'était adoucie. « Ce sont nos amis, il n'y a rien à craindre. Tu fais peur à Meredith tu sais. »

« Huhu » ajouta le petit garçon qui se tenait toujours aux côtés de la femme. « C'est pas bien de faire peur aux autres, hein Teyla ? »

Teyla ?!

« Oh, non, pas ça … » grogna une voix à l'accent reconnaissable entre mille. Elisabeth se tourna vers Carson qui l'avait rejointe sur la plateforme.

La femme qui s'était agenouillée et discutait avec Ronon, essayant de le convaincre qu'ils étaient en sécurité, peu aidée en cela par le petit garçon qui insistait pour que le Sétidien soit puni et par celui qui s'agrippait à elle comme une pieuvre, leva la tête et lui lança un faible sourire. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Teyla. Sous les rides, c'était le même sourire plein de bienveillance.

Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner qui étaient les deux enfants. Le petit garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de babiller était coiffé d'un bol de cheveux noirs épais et lançait des regards curieux tout autour de lui, manifestement pas effrayé pour un sou. Des regards verts et malicieux. Quant à la « pieuvre », Elisabeth devina, derrière une frange de cheveux blonds, deux yeux bleus la dévisageant, Carson et elle, avec un mélange de curiosité et de peur.

John et Rodney - Meredith.

Carson soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, sourcils relevés en signe d'interrogation et d'exaspération. « Okay, à quoi ont-ils touché cette fois ? »

**oOo**

Elisabeth n'eut pas à demander dans quelle salle se trouvait Carson lorsqu'elle entra dans l'infirmerie, les hurlements la guidèrent aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait le Marine qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Ce dernier lui donnait d'ailleurs l'impression de faire partie de la garde de Buckingham Palace, tant il parvenait à rester calme et stoïque malgré l'évidente guerre qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui.

Ouch ! Guerre en effet … oreillers, draps et objets médicaux diverses se trouvaient éparpillés par terre. Ronon se tenait debout sur un des lits, brandissant ce qui ressemblait fort à un bassin et fixait Carson d'un air menaçant, enfin, surtout grimaçant en fait. Juste derrière le Sétidien, Elisabeth aperçut Rodney, genoux relevés contre sa poitrine, mains posées sur ses oreilles et yeux clos. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Aïe, que se passait-il ? Et où était donc passé Jo-- ? Quelque chose tira sur sa veste et elle baissa les yeux.

« Hey Liz'beth, Liz'beth, j'ai envie de faire pipi » Deux grands yeux verts la fixaient. « _Sivousplaît_ … ?» ajouta John après réflexion, comme s'il se rappelait soudain que ce mot magique aidait généralement les adultes à agir plus vite.

Elisabeth tendit les bras et John ne se fit pas prier et grimpa. « C'est vraiment très urgent » annonça sérieusement John, ses bras passés autour du cou d'Elisabeth. Cette dernière s'étonna un moment de ne pas voir Teyla, mais un médecin était sans doute en train de l'examiner dans une autre pièce. Elle sourit en observant Carson essayer de raisonner Ronon, lui promettant qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Rodney. Rodney … Son sourire disparut. Que s'était-il passé pour que Rodney réagisse ainsi ? Et que … ouch ! John venait de lui tirer les cheveux.

« Pipi, sivousplaît !» le ton était suppliant. Ok, temps d'établir des priorités … Carson allait devoir se débrouiller seul avec Ronon.

Elisabeth sortit de la pièce avec John. Encore heureux, les toilettes ne se trouvaient pas très loin de là. Elle déposa John au milieu de la pièce. Il avait l'air _choupinoutrognon_ habillé d'un tee-shirt noir deux fois trop grand pour lui. « Tu as besoin d'aide ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Le choupinoutrognon lui lança un regard noir, le genre de regard que son homologue adulte réservait généralement aux Géniis. « J'ai cinq ans et demi, bientôt six » précisa-t-il en levant _sept_ doigts. « Je sais faire tout seul ! »

« Ok, je te laisse, tu m'appelles quand tu as fini, d'accord ? » John hocha la tête et Elisabeth recula, histoire de lui donner toute l'intimité dont un petit garçon de cinq, pardon, six ans, a besoin en la matière. Elle pouvait entendre Carson. Son accent devenait pratiquement incompréhensible lorsqu'il était disons, un peu énervé.

« Non jeune homme, il n'est pas question que le Caporal Yannov te prête son arme ! Rodney … ? Rodney ! Euh, Meredith ? Bon sang mais où est passé ce fichu … Ronon, pas bouger c'est compris, ou sinon, je vais demander au Caporal d'_utiliser_ son fichu 9mn, est-ce clair … MEREDITH !»

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, Rodney avait réussi à fausser compagnie à Carson, il fallait qu'elle … on tirait à nouveau sur sa veste. Elle se retrouva pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui à baisser les yeux vers un petit bout de chou. Celui-ci n'attendit pas qu'elle propose de le prendre dans ses bras et se contenta de la fixer de ses grands yeux bleus, les bras tendus. Elle le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et Rodney enfouit sa tête dans son cou, comme elle l'avait vu faire avec Teyla.

« Pfff, c'est rien qu'un bébé celui-là !» fit une petite voix.

John avait fini et en effet, à en juger par la flaque _à côté_ de la cuvette et _sur_ la cuvette, ainsi que le fait que le devant de son tee-shirt était désormais doté d'une superbe tâche, il avait bien cinq ans et demi et non encore six. Encore que … à six ans comme à quarante, l'utilisation des WC restait, selon Elisabeth, une énigme pour bien des hommes.

« J'chuis pas un bébé » marmonna Rodney, qui pencha la tête juste pour pouvoir à son tour foudroyer du regard John qui - dans une pose incroyablement familière - se tenait les mains sur les hanches devant eux.

« SI ! Un bébé, un bébé, Meredith est un bébé ! » Se mit à claironner John, tout en tournant autour d'Elisabeth.

« Hey, ça suffit maintenant ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça à un ami » admonesta Elisabeth.

«Peuh, c'est pas mon ami d'abord, moi je suis pas copain avec des bébés, _bébééééééééééééééééééééés_ ! » se mit à chantonner le _pas-si-choupinoutrognon-que-ça-en-fin-de-compte._

« Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnn, je suis pas un bébé … tais-toi, tais-toi ! Méchant ! Je vais le dire à Ronon ! » Criait Rodney, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il gigotait, hésitant manifestement entre, descendre pour confronter sa Némésis, et rester en sécurité dans les bras d'Elisabeth.

« Yep, un très _groooooooooooos_ bébé et puis t'as un nom de fil-- »

« CA SUFFIT ! Que se passe t-il ici ?»

Elisabeth et les deux enfants se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de crier.

Teyla se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Dans la chemise d'hôpital dont elle était habillée, elle paraissait presque frêle, sa chevelure parsemée de cheveux blancs renforçant cette impression. Elisabeth se demanda une fois encore ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Teyla vieillisse ainsi … elle frissonna en pensant à l'explication la plus évidente : des wraith. Sauf que cela n'expliquait pas le rajeunissement des membres masculins de l'équipe.

« Et bien, j'attends une explication. John ? »

Ce dernier soupira et une petite moue apparue sur son visage. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard mauvais en direction de Rodney. Il marmonna entre ses dents.

« John, je ne crois pas que Meredith ait entendu ce que tu viens de dire, pourrais tu répéter s'il te plaît ?»

Nouveau soupir et cette fois, John prit une large inspiration avant de lâcher d'une traite, « _Jesuisdésoléjelepensaispas_» avec l'air de quelqu'un qui - malheureusement - pensait tout à fait ce qu'il avait dit.

« Meredith, est-ce que tu acceptes les excuses de John ? » demanda Teyla d'une voix douce.

Rodney utilisa le revers de son bras pour essuyer ses larmes et renifla bruyamment, mais secoua la tête.

« Meredith … s'il te plaît, réfléchis avant de refuser ce qui t'est offert» ajouta Teyla sur le même ton.

Le petit garçon soupira et condescendit à jeter un coup d'œil à John qui, sous le regard accusateur de Teyla, avait perdu de sa belle assurance.

« Ok … » répondit une petite voix. « J'accepte ses excuses … » Elisabeth vit le large sourire de John réapparaître. Le genre de sourire qui disait « cool, trop facile ! », « … mais je le dirais quand même à Ronon » termina Rodney avec un sourire qui lui, annonçait « tu vas voir ce que tu va voir ! ».

Teyla sourit. « Elisabeth, je crois que nous devrions retourner John et Meredith dans leur lit».

Elisabeth hocha la tête.

**oOo**

Elisabeth poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en se laissant tomber mollement dans le fauteuil près du lit qu'occupaient Teyla et ses trois charges du moment.

_Pfiou_, ces trois là n'étaient pas un cadeau ! Il avait fallu presque deux heures pour qu'enfin, l'infirmerie retrouve un peu de calme et de sérénité et que les petits monstres - Elisabeth se demandait comment elle avait pu les trouver choupinoux - s'endorment.

Carson avait arrangé deux lits ensemble lorsqu'il était apparu, après plusieurs tentatives, qu'aucun des trois gamins ne souhaitaient dormir seul. Teyla était allongée et tenait Rod--Meredith - Elisabeth avait un peu de mal à s'habituer à ce prénom, qu'elle avait du mal à associer à son ex-chef scientifique - sur sa poitrine. John dormait niché contre son flanc gauche et Ronon avait fini par s'écrouler - au sens littéral : il s'était endormi assis, jouant les vigiles et avait fini par s'affaisser doucement juste entre les jambes de Teyla.

Ces deux dernières heures avaient été plutôt mouvementées. Rodney avait poussé des hurlements dès que Teyla disparaissait de son champ de vision, ce qui avait rendu difficile son examen clinique ; Carson avait passé son temps à jouer à _cherchons-le-John-disparu_, ce dernier se cachant dans les endroits les plus incongrus, quant à Ronon, l'infirmière de garde avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque en le voyant essayer de démonter le 9mn qu'il avait manifestement « emprunté » au caporal Yannov.

« Okay, ça suffit maintenant, tout le monde sous la douche ! » avait soudain crié Carson, visiblement à bout de ses réserves de patience. « Elisabeth, vous voulez me donner un coup de main ? »

Bien entendu, elle avait accepté ce qui expliquait ses cheveux mouillés et le fait qu'elle portait désormais la même blouse que Teyla. Après tout, c'était-elle dit, n'importe qui pouvait donner un bain à des enfants de cinq ans, non ? Elle n'avait pas de neveux ou de nièces mais cela ne devait pas être plus difficile que de négocier un accord de paix dans les Balkans ou en Palestine. Et bien surprise ! C'était pire, bien pire … Elle préférait affronter une horde de wraiths affamés ou toute une délégation de Geniis souriant (les pires …) que de refaire ça.

C'avait été horrible …

Meredith avait fini par accepter de quitter les bras de Teyla pour s'accrocher aux siens, John avait été retrouvé - dans une des panières servant pour les blouses sales, l'aide soignant avait trouvé étrange que cette dernière glousse dès que quelqu'un passait devant - et Ronon expliquait très sérieusement à Carson comment il pouvait sans peine transformer des gants en latex en arme mortelle, puis tout ce petit monde s'était retrouvé nu devant le bac à douche.

Et le cauchemar avait commencé …

« J'irais pas. Un guerrier n'a pas besoin de se laver » avait annoncé Ronon, bras croisés sur la poitrine, sourcils froncés, ce qui était sans aucun doute sensé lui donner un air méchant. Le tout marchait sur le Ronon de deux mètres, pas franchement sur le modèle réduit.

« S'il y va pas, moi non plus » avait ajouté John qui se trouvait dans le bac en train d'examiner le système d'évacuation des eaux usées, sans doute histoire de voir s'il pourrait faire une bonne cachette.

Quant à Meredith, il refusait de descendre des bras d'Elisabeth.

Elle avait fini par se déshabiller elle aussi et s'était installée, en petite culotte et wonderbra, sous la douche avec Meredith. Ce dernier avait condescendu à quitter ses bras et s'était assis par terre jouant avec les gants en latex gracieusement offert par Carson à Ronon. Elle l'avait lavé sous l'œil attentif des deux autres petits garçons. John s'était trémoussé devant le bac un moment, fixant Meredith qui poussait des petits cris de joie et sa belle résolution n'avait pas tenu très longtemps. Il avait fini par les rejoindre, Meredith et elle, dans le bac à douche. C'avait été un peu plus difficile avec Ronon, elle l'avait tour à tour grondé et cajolé, en vain et puis, elle avait eu une idée.

« Ronon, que se passerait-il si un guerrier qui ne s'est pas lavé depuis trop longtemps partait en reconnaissance ? Son odeur ne finirait-elle pas par le faire repérer ? »

Elisabeth avait vu l'idée faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Ronon. Apparemment, la pensée qu'un guerrier puisse se faire avoir aussi bêtement était insupportable, enfin, plus que celle de passer sous la douche, parce que Ronon avait fini par les rejoindre.

Bien entendu, une fois lavés et après avoir pataugé et joué un moment, les trois petits garnements n'avaient plus voulu sortir de la douche …. Elisabeth, exécdée, s'était demandée, une fraction de seconde, quelle était la peine encourue pour meurtre avec préméditation sur choupinoux.

Elle avait fini par se fâcher, hurlant aux dits choupinoux de « la fermer et de bien vouloir sortir de là, et fissa, _nondenon_ ! » Évidemment, cela n'avait pas été la meilleure des idées.

Les trois petits garçons l'avaient regardée un moment, comme s'ils se rappelaient brusquement sa présence et puis Meredith s'était mis à pleurer, John s'était bien entendu mis à se moquer de lui - ce qui avait eu pour résultat de faire hurler Meredith en plus des pleurs - et Ronon avait brandi un gant en latex chargé d'eau, menaçant Elisabeth de milles morts horribles si elle ne les laissait pas tranquilles. Finalement, Carson était entré dans la salle de bain, trouvant Elisabeth au bord de la crise de nerfs - elle se souvenait lui avoir hurlé vouloir une hystérectomie - et trois gamins trempés mais propres.

Le cérémonial du coucher avait été plus calme, essentiellement grâce à Teyla qui était la seule personne à qui les Gremlins - envolés les choupinoux … - obéissaient.

Et maintenant, Carson et Elisabeth se trouvaient tous les deux assis près des deux lits, prêts à écouter le récit de Teyla sur ce qui était arrivé lors de leur mission de reconnaissance sur ce qui aurait dû être une planète déserte et sans aucun risque.

**oOo**

Teyla caressait les cheveux de Rodney, un sourire sur les lèvres, et commença son récit à voix basse.

« Nous sommes arrivés sur PL-590 vers midi. Il y faisait une température agréable … »

Elle s'arrêta, comme perdue dans ses souvenirs, avant de reprendre avec un petit gloussement, « Évidemment, Rodney trouvait qu'il y faisait trop chaud, que les insectes étaient trop nombreux et que la galaxie entière devrait lui être reconnaissante des sacrifices qu'il faisait pour elle. Son détecteur avait identifié une faible source d'énergie, rien de très emballant selon lui mais le Colonel Sheppard … » Teyla se pencha vers John et caressa sa joue, « a accepté que nous allions y mener une rapide reconnaissance, au cas où … Il ne nous a pas fallu plus d'une heure pour arriver sur le site d'où émanait la signature énergétique. »

Teyla soupira. « Ronon a presque immédiatement découvert l'entrée d'une sorte de complexe Ancien, depuis longtemps abandonné. » Elle fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux, complètement prise dans ses souvenirs.

« Je me souviens que nous sommes entrés dans une pièce immense, il y avait des consoles un peu partout mais la végétation avait presque tout recouvert. Rodney était penché sur une des consoles et pestait contre les Ancêtres qui « s'ils étaient une soi disant race supérieur, auraient pu penser à construire quelque chose résistant aux rongeurs ». Il y avait en effet de petits animaux logés dans le générateur. Apparemment, ces derniers étaient friands de câbles optiques. Ronon et John se trouvaient tout près de la console. John était appuyé contre elle en fait et lorsque Rodney est parvenu à faire repartir le générateur, la console s'est activée réagissant au gène ancien de John et après … après … » Sa respiration s'était faite haletante. Carson réagit immédiatement à la détresse de sa patiente. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Teyla.

« Teyla, calmez vous, tout va bien maintenant, vous êtes tous les trois sains et saufs, sur Atlantis. »

Teyla rouvrit les yeux. « Merci docteur. Je ne me rappelle pas clairement de ce qui s'est passé par la suite, juste qu'il y a eu une lumière blanche, aveuglante, et cette terrible douleur et puis, plus rien. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais, nous étions, comme ça, » elle désigna son corps et celui des trois membres de son équipe. « Rodney était complètement hystérique et John très choqué, seul Ronon semblait, malgré la transformation, égal à lui-même. Je suis revenue à la Porte aussi vite que j'ai pu … »

Carson lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta avec grâce. Elle se sentait fatiguée et en même temps, accomplie. Peut-être que Charrin avait raison, avec l'âge vient la raison et la sagesse. Teyla avait l'impression que l'univers avait ralenti autour d'elle, comme s'il n'y avait plus de raison de courir, de se presser. Elle se sentait … bien, psychiquement, si ce n'est physiquement. Était-ce cela vieillir ? Les siens avait rarement la chance de passer l'âge de 50 ans, et lorsque cela arrivait, elle avait toujours constaté que dans les yeux de ces miraculés, il y avait quelque chose de différent, sans qu'elle puisse exactement l'identifier, quelque chose d'incroyablement vivant, comme une énergie nouvelle.

« Hummm, je vais faire envoyer immédiatement une équipe scientifique sur PL-590, » annonça Elisabeth, sortant Teyla de sa rêverie.

« Sans porteur du gène ancien, Elisabeth, on ne sait jamais. Je ne veux pas retrouver mon infirmerie, pleine de mini-marines ou de mini-scientifiques, surtout s'ils sont du même acabit que ces trois là ! » Précisa Carson en pointant du doigts vers les trois petites formes - enfin ! - endormies près de Teyla.

Teyla sourit. Elle se souvenait de sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait découvert ce qui était arrivé à ses compagnons.

C'était Rodney qui l'avait réveillée. Il l'a secouait tout en pleurant. Elle s'était demandée qui était cet enfant habillé d'un tee-shirt manifestement prévu pour un adulte, la planète n'était-elle pas déserte ? Et puis elle lui avait demandé son nom. La réponse avait été donnée dans un soupir. Meredith. Il avait fallu quelques minutes à Teyla pour se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu ce prénom, ç'avait été à la cafétéria, avec Rod, le docteur McKay venant d'un univers parallèle, il leur avait expliqué que sa mère avait voulu une fille et … Et Teyla avait su. Les yeux bleus, la bouche légèrement tordue, les incroyables cils projetant une ombre noire sur des joues pâles. Rodney. Meredith.

Elle avait trouvé John, nu, en train de déambuler dans les couloirs du complexe. Il avait déclaré faire une « exploration ». Trouver Ronon avait été un peu plus … _douloureux_.

Inquiète de ne pas trouver le Sétidien dans le complexe, Teyla avait fini par décider de rejoindre la Porte des Etoiles et de contacter Atlantis pour obtenir de l'aide. Dès qu'elle était sortie, John et Meredith dans les bras, elle avait été prise sous le feu de tir de pierres ! Instinctivement, pour protéger les enfants qui s'étaient mis à crier, elle s'était jetée à terre. Elle avait laissé les deux petits garçons, terrorisés, blottis l'un contre l'autre derrière une formation rocheuse près de la porte du complexe et s'était lancée contre leur agresseur. Le cri que ce dernier avait poussé l'avait arrêtée net. Elle reconnut l'incroyable amas de cheveux bouclés. « Ronon ? » elle avait juste eu le temps de prononcer le nom de son ami lorsque la petite furie qu'elle tenait par la jambe lui avait asséné un superbe coup de pied. « VOUS ! Laissez les ou bien je vous réduis en bouillie de Xenot ! » Il y avait eu une petite voix derrière elle. « C'est quoi un squenot ?» John s'était tenu là, l'air curieux. Il avait penché pencha la tête et s'était retrouvé au même niveau que Ronon. « FUYEZ ! Je vais me débarrasser d'elle. Une fois que je m'en serai occupée, elle ne ressemblera même plus à un Flurlex ! » « C'est quoi un Flurlex ? » Avait demandé John nullement impressionné par les gesticulations furieuses de Ronon.

Il avait fallu un bon moment à Teyla pour convaincre Ronon qu'elle ne leur voulait aucun mal, pour faire taire John dont les questions incessantes commençaient à lui porter sur les nerfs et pour calmer Meredith dont les pleurs n'amélioraient ni sa migraine ni le regard noir que lui lançait Ronon, toujours intimement persuadé qu'elle en voulait à leur vie.

Teyla soupira, posa sa tête sur son oreiller et se mit à fixer le plafond de l'infirmerie. Son regard évitait soigneusement les surfaces planes des moniteurs médicaux. Elle avait été choquée de voir ses cheveux presque blancs, sa peau ridée … elle n'avait même pas osé demander à Carson combien d'années lui avaient été --, quoi, volées ? Oui, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Lors du retour vers la Porte des Etoiles, elle avait soudain été prise d'un profond sentiment de désespoir. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Comment pourrait-elle guider son peuple ? Continuer à apporter sa contribution à la lutte contre les wraiths ? Mais maintenant, après quelques heures passées dans la peau de cette étrangère en compagnie des membres de son équipe, elle comprenait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle comprenait enfin ce que signifiait le regard de ses hommes et femmes, les Anciens d'Athos. Ils n'attendent plus rien de la vie. Ce n'était pas qu'ils souhaitent en finir, non, bien au contraire, ils leur restent une dernière chose à accomplir, une mission presque sacrée dans une galaxie ou une civilisation entière peut disparaître en quelques heures, où la mémoire peut s'éteindre avec une seule génération perdue. Ils savent qu'ils ne leur restent plus qu'à donner … donner et non plus recevoir. Ils donnent leur temps, leur savoirs, leur attention. Teyla allait faire de même. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle allait consacrer le temps qui lui restait aux trois personnes qui dormaient paisiblement à ses côtés.

**oOo**

Elisabeth avait suivi Carson dans son bureau. Le médecin écossais s'était installé, avait ouvert plusieurs dossiers puis avait poussé un bruyant soupir en se frottant les yeux.

« Vous savez Elisabeth, je suis un homme de science et, contrairement à ce que prétend Rodney, la vaudou et autres sorcellerie me sont complètement inconnus, mais je vais finir par croire que ces quatre là sont touchés par une espèce de malédiction. »

Elisabeth sourit au médecin.

« Oui, mais ils ont de la chance dans leur malheur … »

Carson haussa un sourcil en signe de totale incompréhension. Elisabeth haussa les épaules.

« … ils ont d'excellents Anges Gardiens. »

« Humpf, des Anges Gardiens surentraînés oui ! »

Carson tapota ses dossiers.

« Ok, voilà ce que nous avons : trois gamins en parfaite santé, âgés entre 5 et 6 ans, et une femme, considérant son âge, environ une cinquantaine d'années, en bonne santé elle aussi. Pas de nanocytes dans les analyses de sang, pas de signe de manipulation génétique, rien de rien, juste trente ans d'envolées ! Trente ans de moins pour Rodney, John et Ronon et trente ans de plus pour Teyla. Un véritable casse-tête. »

« Mais leur vie n'est pas en danger ? » s'enquit Elisabeth.

« Hum, non, non, enfin, je ne pense pas … Elisabeth, je n'en sais rien ! Tout ça est simplement … _fou_ ! Une telle transformation devrait laisser des traces, mais là, rien ! Et sans un début de piste, je ne peux rien faire.»

Ce fut au tour d'Elisabeth de soupirer. « Je comprends Carson, j'espère que Radek aura quelques réponses à nous fournir. »

**oOo**

Malheureusement, après plusieurs jours de recherche, l'équipe scientifique revint bredouille. Le complexe était en trop mauvais état. D'après Radek, ç'avait été un miracle que l'ordinateur central ait pu fonctionner. Il avait été impossible de reproduire ledit miracle jusqu'à maintenant mais en revanche, ils avaient récupéré l'ordinateur de Rodney qui était resté connecté pendant la transformation. Ils avaient ainsi appris que les Anciens avaient essayé de recréer le processus grâce auquel les wraith pouvaient rendre aux humains les années qu'ils leur avaient prises. Radek avait expliqué que l'ordinateur avait du identifier le gène wraith de Teyla et avait enclenché la procédure, prenant à ce qu'il croyait être un wraith, des années de vie pour les donner aux humains présents dans la pièce. Encore une fois, ils étaient les victimes d'une expérience Ancienne qui avait mal tournée.

En attendant que Radek trouve le moyen de ramener l'équipe SGA1 à leur âge normal, il avait été décidé, à la demande insistante de Teyla, que les trois enfants soient confiés à l'Athosienne. Kate Heightmeyer avait approuvé. Elle avait longuement reçu Teyla et les trois enfants. Le rapport qu'elle avait fait à Elisabeth et à Carson sur ces derniers était plus que troublant.

« Leur mémoire est intacte » avait annoncé la psychiatre avec le sourire Colgate qui semblait être constamment sur son visage. « Ils savent qui ils sont, un Colonel de l'US Air Force, un astrophysicien de génie et un guerrier Sétidien. Ils se rappellent des moments importants de leur vie passée mais … » là, Kate avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres satinées et ramené une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

« Mais … ? » avait interrogé Carson qui se demandait comment sa collègue faisait pour garder l'apparence d'une Top Model ici sur Atlantis. Une Top Model version papier glacé, presque irréelle. Kate avait tourné vers lui son sourire figé.

« Mais de manière fragmentée, distante, un peu comme s'ils n'avaient pas vécu personnellement lesdits évènements, comme s'il racontait une histoire, sans ressentir d'émotions. Je pense que le processus de rajeunissement inventé par les Anciens induit volontairement cette distance. Un esprit de 5 ans pourrait difficilement gérer les souvenirs, traumatisants, d'un adulte. De cette manière, l'enfant garde sa mémoire, sa personnalité, et reste donc utile pour la communauté. En revanche … » Nouveau jeu de langue accompagné cette fois d'un petit froncement de sourcil.

« En revanche … ? » soupira Carson qui trouvait insupportable cette habitude avait Kate de s'interrompre à chaque cliffhanger !

« En revanche, leurs souvenirs d'enfance sont plus exacerbés, plus prégnants. Notamment, dans le cas de Rodney, les épisodes dramatiques … »

Carson soupira. Il connaissait bien les dossiers médicaux de John et de Rodney. En fait, il les connaissait _trop_ bien, signe que ces deux là étaient un peu trop souvent des invités de son infirmerie.

Les deux hommes avaient un étrange point en commun : leur neuvième année. C'était à neuf ans que Meredith McKay était devenu Rodney McKay et c'était à neuf ans que John Junior Sheppard avait décidé qu'il serait pilote. Neuf ans … l'âge qui était, d'une certaine manière, celui où leur personnalité d'adulte avait pointé le bout de son nez. Mais l'histoire derrière les neuf premières années de leur vie était très différente.

Eléanore McKay avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille. Elle donna à son premier né, un superbe petit garçon, un prénom qui pouvait à la fois être attribué à une fille et à un garçon. Elle ne s'était pas évertuée à en faire une fille. Nope. Elle avait tout simplement décidé d'oublier son existence. Un psychiatre aurait peut-être pu l'aider mais c'était il y a presque 40 ans … à l'époque, le maître mot était : ne dérangeons pas la paix des familles. Ce qui se passe derrière des portes closes reste la seule affaire des propriétaires des lieux. Triste mais vrai, parfois même encore maintenant. Meredith McKay avait été hospitalisé d'urgence une bonne dizaine de fois, dont deux pour avoir été oublié dans une voiture fermée sous une chaleur de plus de trente degrés … oublié dans un _stade_ ! sous une pluie battante, oublié dans le grenier (retrouvé en hypothermie par un voisin venu récupérer son chat qui s'était glissé là, dieu seul sait comment, Carson ne doutait pas que l'amour de Rodney pour la gente féline date de cette époque) … oublié. Et puis, à neuf ans, sa mère avait donné le jour à Jeannie et sa vie avait changé. Fini l'oubli, bien au contraire, sa mère semblait avoir retrouvé subitement la mémoire, comparant sans cesse les deux enfants, vantant bien entendu les mérites de sa fille. C'était un miracle que Rodney soit – à peu près – équilibré.

Bethany-Sue Sheppard avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un garçon. Elle donna le jour à John Sheppard, quatrième du nom d'une longue lignée d'officiers de l'US Navy. Si elle portait un amour inconditionnel à son fils et à son époux, il n'en allait pas vraiment de même pour la mer … Bethany-Sue avait une peur terrible de l'eau et elle l'avait transmise à ses enfants, au grand dam du Colonel John Sheppard Senior. Lorsque John Junior avait eu neuf ans, son père avait obligé sa mère et ses deux jeunes frères à prendre part à une ballade en mer, John, grippé, était resté à la maison … Après les funérailles, John avait décidé qu'il serait pilote. Sa mère avait toujours été fascinée par Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Elle appelait John son _petit prince_ … le Colonel John Sheppard Senior avait vécu dans la culpabilité, une culpabilité que lui renvoyait sans cesse le regard de son fils. Un fils qu'il oublia lui aussi, trop occupé à fuir ses responsabilités. Encore un miracle …

Deux histoires. Deux drames. Des drames qui expliquaient ce qu'étaient devenus John et Rodney.

« Alors ? » demanda Elisabeth sortant Carson de ses sombres pensées.

« Alors … » répondit Carson en refermant les deux dossiers. « … nous allons tous devoir aider Teyla dans sa tâche. Quelque chose me dit qu'élever ses trois garnements, ne va pas être de tout repos. »

Elisabeth lui sourit. « Non, en effet … espérons que tout se passera bien. »

« Oui, espérons … » et espérons surtout que Radek trouve rapidement la solution, pensa le médecin.

**Fin de la première partie**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – « J'suis le plus fort ! » **

Radek s'affaissa sur son siège. Il était épuisé. Certains auraient pu penser que c'était en raison de la charge de travail que représentait la direction des équipes scientifiques, direction qu'il avait reprise à la demande du docteur Weir il y avait de cela un peu plus de deux mois, après la petite mésaventure de SGA1.

Après tout, Atlantis, était certainement la plus importante expédition scientifique terrienne jamais montée mais _nooooooooooooon_, ce n'étaient ni les briefings interminables, ni les quelques 670 expériences dont il avait la charge, qui le mettaient sur les genoux. Non. C'était _eux_ ! Ces chers collègues, ces pairs … tu parles ! Il avait l'impression de jouer au garde chiourme. Cette soi disant élite, crème de la crème de la communauté scientifique, se comportait comme une bande de sales gosses, pourris, gâtés et incroyablement --

« ASSEZ ! »

Radek soupira et releva ses lunettes sur son nez. Allons donc qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ! Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir sur Atlantis – hu, en fait dans toute la Galaxie – entra dans son bureau. Il aurait bien fait une remarque désobligeante à cette dernière, genre « on ne vous a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer, abruti congénital ! » mais sa bouche s'ouvrit en un O de stupéfaction et ses yeux l'accompagnèrent. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'exploser de rire. Il était humain après tout et Chef scientifique ou pas, il y avait des choses contre lesquelles même un être humain ne pouvait lutter.

« VOUS … VOUS … BIEN SUR ! J'aurais du me douter que vous étiez de mèche avec ces … ces … ces petits dégénérés ! » Hurla l'homme qui se tenait devant son bureau, tenant entre ses mains ce qui ressemblait fort à, hu, ah oui, c'était bien ça : des cheveux. Une superbe queue de cheval de cheveux bouclés, entourée d'un petit élastique noir en velours très coquet. « Je vais les … les … _TUER_ ! »

« Euh, oui, oui, oui. » Radek se racla la gorge, essayant de retrouver son sang froid. « On se calme, d'accord. Que s'est-il passé ? » Il posa la question alors même qu'il avait une assez bonne idée de la réponse.

Le Docteur Calvin Kavanaugh agita sa défunte queue de cheval devant le nez de Radek. « Ce qui s'est passé ? Ce qui s'est passé ! Ces petits vandales m'ont attaqué et ils ont … ils ont … ils m'ont _mutilé_ ! » Cette fois, Kavanaugh laissa échapper un petit sanglot étouffé et serra sa mèche contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. Il leva les yeux vers Radek. Oula, pensa ce dernier, vu la lueur assassine qui brillait dans les yeux du scientifique américain, ça allait barder pour les petits postérieurs roses du trio terrible d'Atlantis.

Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas raté leur coup ! Le malheureux Kavanaugh avait non seulement perdu cette irritante queue de cheval qui était sa fierté – sans doute une compensation pour une autre « queue » un peu moins spectaculaire … - mais en plus il était couvert d'un produit visqueux et – Radek renifla – plutôt malodorant. Huhu, le tchèque reconnut la technique d'attaque préférée de Ronon : le gant en latex. Rodney était celui qui concoctait les munitions – c'était assez terrifiant de constater de visu que ce qu'avait clamé haut et fort McKay depuis des années, à savoir qu'il avait toujours été un génie, était vrai, leur miniRodney ressemblait à McGyver, pouvant fabriquer n'importe quoi avec n'importe quoi – et John était le stratège, son petit esprit retors n'ayant rien à envier à Napoléon.

Radek se racla la gorge. « Euh, oui, bon, je vais contacter le docteur Weir et --»

Kavanaugh explosa. « J'exige réparation ! » Il postillonnait de rage. « Je veux … je veux … une sanction, une punition _EXEMPLAIRE_ ! »

_Hergot_ ! pensa Radek. Voilà que Kavanaugh se lançait dans une chasse aux sorcières ! Le petit … _sráč_ !

« Ca suffit ! » cria Radek en écrasant son poing sur la table, juste avant de l'agiter devant le nez d'un Kavanaugh abasourdi. « Si jamais vous touchez à un seul des cheveux de ces enfants, _špinavec_, je vous jure que vous le regretterez ! Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue, ouste !»

Kavanaugh jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux à Radek. « Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Zelenka » et avec ça, il sortit, sa queue de cheval serrée contre sa poitrine.

Radek s'affaissa sur sa chaise avec un soupir et contacta Elisabeth par radio pour lui narrer les dernières aventures de SGA1.

**oOo **

Elisabeth fixait les trois enfants devant elle avec un regard qu'elle espérait autoritaire et, avec un peu de chance, intimidant.

« Alors ? » demanda t-elle, « J'attends vos explications sur ce qui s'est passé. »

Trois paires d'yeux fixaient le sol. Elisabeth soupira.

« Rodn--Meredith ? »

Rodney releva immédiatement la tête. Elisabeth avait un peu honte. Elle savait qu'elle avait plus de chance d'obtenir des réponses en s'adressant à Rodney qu'aux autres. Il était plus fragile, plus sensible surtout. Pas étonnant avec l'enfance qu'il avait eue. Bref, il était un peu plus facile à impressionner que John ou Ronon.

Rodney la fixait, yeux écarquillés et bouche grande ouverte.

« Ou-Oui … »

« Meredith, peux tu me dire pourquoi vous avez … » Elisabeth réprima l'envie de parler d'attaque, « … fait _ça_ au docteur Kavanaugh ? »

Le _ça_ en question n'était pas très joli à voir. Il était apparu que le produit dont Kavanaugh avait été aspergé – de manière à laisser le temps à Ronon de lui tomber dessus du haut du balcon et de lui couper sa queue de cheval – était un puissant colorant. Résultat, non seulement il manquait une bonne vingtaine de centimètres à la chevelure du scientifique mais en plus, ce qui en restait était d'une jolie couleur violette. Carson avait tout essayé pour faire partir la coloration mais rien à faire. Toute la partie droite du crâne et du visage de Kavanaugh était violette, tirant vers le pourpre sous le coup de la colère avait fait remarquer Radek. Difficile de le blâmer sur ce coup là …

Rodney secoua la tête et se mit à renifler. Ronon se plaça devant lui et John lança à Elisabeth. « Parce qu'il est méchant ! »

Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ces trois là étaient sensés avoir gardé leur personnalités d'adulte mais ils étaient indéniablement des enfants lorsqu'ils étaient sous le coup d'une forte émotion. Entendre le mot « méchant » dans la bouche du Lt Col John Sheppard lui faisait un peu bizarre.

« Oh, et pourquoi le docteur Kavanaugh est-il … _méchant_ ? » s'enquit Elisabeth.

John se tourna vers Rodney et lui adressa un petit signe de la tête, cherchant visiblement son assentiment. Rodney soupira et hocha la tête. John se tourna à nouveau vers Elisabeth.

« Il a dit des choses … des choses … mauvaises à propos de Meredith. »

Hum, Elisabeth se doutait qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que le trio agresse ainsi Kavanaugh.

« Des choses _mauvaises_ ? Quel genre de mauvaises choses? »

John se mit à compter sur ses doigts en égrenant sa liste.

« Il a dit que Mer était stupide et qu'il était inutile et que maintenant ils en étaient tous enfin débarrassés et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir réellement commencer à faire du bon travail et que --»

« Bien, bien, merci John, je crois que je vois de quel genre de mauvaises choses il s'agit. »

Rodney ne reniflait plus mais de grosses larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. C'était ce silence qui désarçonnait le plus Elisabeth. Là où son Rodney était synonyme de bruit, d'impatience et de mouvement, cette version ressemblait parfois à un fantôme, une ombre silencieuse dont on pouvait vite oublier la présence. Elisabeth soupira. Si elle avait Eléanore McKay devant elle, elle mettrait avec joie ses cours d'autodéfense à profit ! Ok, on se calme.

Elisabeth s'agenouilla devant Rodney.

« Meredith … ? »

Le petit garçon refusait de la regarder. Elle saisit son menton dans sa main et lui releva doucement la tête.

« Meredith. Ce que t'as dit le docteur Kavanaugh est faux. Nous t'aimons tous beaucoup et nous avons besoin de toi.»

Les larmes coulaient toujours. Ok, temps de sortir la grosse artillerie, pensa Elisabeth.

« Meredith, qui a ouvert la porte du laboratoire de la section Ouest d'Atlantis la semaine dernière? »

Rodney cligna des yeux un moment.

« Hey, c'est lui, c'est lui ! » John levait la main en l'air comme s'il était dans une salle de classe recherchant l'attention de la maîtresse d'école. « C'est lui qui a ouvert ct'e porte et elle était fouchtrement, euh, je veux dire _vraiment_ très difficile à ouvrir. » John était tout sourire. « Ouais, même que ce crétin de Kavanaugh, il a pas réussi à le faire, hein, Mer' ! » Il donna un petit coup de coude à Rodney qui hocha la tête timidement.

« John, tu ne dois pas traiter le docteur Kavanaugh de crétin, d'accord ? » Nope, elle se réservait ce plaisir. Elle allait lui faire avaler sa foutue mèche de cheveux !

John avait offert son mouchoir – d'une propreté douteuse – à Rodney qui se moucha bruyamment.

Elisabeth pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit. Ils avaient besoin de Rodney. Depuis sa petite mésaventure, la Cité lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil ! Selon Carson, la transformation avait eu des effets contraires chez les deux enfants : le gène ancien _naturel_ de John était moins puissant, en cours de développement, comme on pouvait s'y attendre chez un enfant, alors que le gène _artificiel_ de Rodney avait été magnifié d'une manière ou d'une autre par cette expérience Ancienne. Selon Carson, le gène de Rodney était plus puissant que ne l'avait été celui de John adulte.

Et c'était ce qui avait sauvé la vie de l'équipe scientifique qui s'était retrouvée enfermée dans ce labo inondé : Rodney avait juste fermé les yeux et, selon ses dires, pensé « Sésame, ouvre toi ! » et hop, la porte s'était ouverte, alors que Zelenka avait tout tenté pendant des heures, sans succès.

Evidemment, John avait tout de suite, en bon stratège, tiré profit de cet avantage : il conduisait des missions d'exploration dans toute la Cité avec Ronon et Rodney, utilisant les capacités de ce dernier. La dernière fois, il avait fallu une bonne dizaine d'heures pour retrouver les trois enfants. Les scans de la Cité avaient été incapables de les repérer … vraisemblablement grâce à un petit tour de passe-passe de Rodney. Ce n'était pas la technologie qui avait trahi les trois garnements, mais la faim : Ronon avait été « pris » en train de faire une petite descente dans la cuisine. Il avait expliqué avoir été envoyé au ravitaillement par John. Bref, rien de bien nouveau : John en manipulateur – Elisabeth devait bien avouer que les grands yeux verts et les sourires charmeurs lui faisaient autant d'effet sur la version enfant que sur la version adulte … malheureusement – Rodney en petit génie et Ronon en, euh, en guerrier affamé.

Elisabeth se leva et se plaça devant les trois petits garçons.

« Vous allez tous les trois vous excuser auprès du docteur Kavanaugh … » John ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle le coupa en plein élan, « … non, je ne veux rien entendre de plus ! Ce que vous avez fait était … », elle chercha un moment ses mots – Mon Dieu, elle avait l'impression de ressembler à une vieille maîtresse d'école ! « … mal, et je ne veux plus que cela reproduise, donc, plus d'attaque au gant au latex sur qui que ce soit, c'est compris ? »

Cette fois, il y eut un grommellement de la part de Ronon et un soupir bruyant de la part de John. Rodney quant à lui resta silencieux. Des trois, c'était Rodney qui l'inquiétait le plus, après tout, _Meredith_ était un génie avec en prime un super gène ancien, ajoutez à ça un meilleur ami qui aime faire les quatre cents coups et un autre qui adore les cascades en tout genre, remuez le tout et vous obtenez le cocktail catastrophe idéal ! Dieu seul savait ce que ces trois là mijotaient.

Elisabeth poussa un dernier soupir et contacta Teyla par radio pour qu'elle vienne récupérer ses trois charges.

**oOo **

Tout était tranquille dans la Cité des Ancêtres. Un peu trop tranquille pensa Teyla. Elle allait finir par croire que la rumeur selon laquelle les ennuis arrivaient en général avec la Flag Team était vraie. Depuis que son équipe avait perdu, disons une bonne _centaine_ d'années, Atlantis vivait dans une relative sérénité. Relative en effet comme le prouvait sa présence dans l'équipe de reconnaissance du Major Lorne.

Le « Terrible Trio », comme le Major se plaisait à surnommer John, Meredith et Ronon, leur avait une fois de plus faussé compagnie. Teyla aurait pour sa part plutôt utilisé l'expression favorite de Carson lorsqu'il parlait des enfants : « Trio Infernal ». Elle sourit. Pour rien au monde, elle n'échangerait ce qu'elle vivait actuellement. Non, pour rien … même retrouver sa jeunesse perdue. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentait bien, capable enfin de donner et de recevoir, d'aimer et d'être aimée. Elle était … comblée. Kate avait eu peur que la situation ne pèse sur elle, une guerrière, une « féministe » - Elisabeth lui avait expliqué ce que signifiait ce vocable que Rodney utilisait souvent à son égard, ainsi que la référence, tout aussi obscure pour elle, à « Xena ». Ridicule ! Les terriens étaient parfois si arriérés ! Teyla se sentait toujours elle-même, elle était bien la « Princesse Guerrière » dont parlait Rodney, comme sa présence auprès du Major Lorne aujourd'hui le prouvait mais elle assumait pleinement ses nouvelles fonctions de gardienne. Devenir _mère_ signifiait-il abandonner une part de soi-même ? Pauvres terriennes …

« Aha, _débusqués_ ! Je les ai sur le détecteur ! » Lança soudain Lorne.

L'exclamation de joie du Major sortit Teyla de ses pensées. Elle adressa un sourire au soldat qui exhibait fièrement son détecteur. « Sont-ils loin de nous ? »

Lorne secoua la tête. « Apparemment, trois niveaux en dessous. C'est une salle inexplorée comme tout le reste de cette partie de la Cité. On dirait que le Colonel se plaît à continuer ici ce qu'il ne peut plus faire sur d'autres planètes, hein ? »

Teyla hocha la tête. « Oui, en effet et c'est justement cela qui m'inquiète Major … nous savons tous très bien ce qui se passe habituellement lorsque le Colonel Sheppard part en mission. »

Le visage de Lorne s'éclaira d'un large sourire. « Les réserves de gants en latex de Beckett subissent un inexplicable pillage ? »

Teyla ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi. Ronon avait vraiment une passion pour ces fameux gants … Elle soupira. « Malheureusement, je pensais plutôt à la propension qu'ont ces enfants à se mettre dans des situations pour le moins … _périlleuses_. »

« Humpf » grogna Lorne, « périlleuses, ça, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Comme la fois où McKay a ramené discrètement ces étranges _tortues _et a reconstitué leur « habitat naturel » dans son bac à douche et que les _petites_ bêtes ont proliféré dans les canalisations. » Il frissonna « bon sang, je me rappelle encore des dents de ces bestioles une fois atteint leur âge adulte ! »

« Ouais, où la fois où Ronon a voulu montrer à Sheppard qu'il pouvait _tout_ escalader et qu'il a fallu deux jumpers pour le récupérer sur cette fichue tour » ajouta le soldat Delgado. « Jamais compris comment il avait fait pour grimper là … » grommela t-il.

Teyla hocha la tête. Ces trois charges avaient vraiment, comment disaient le Lieutenant Durand ? Ah oui, « le chic pour se mettre dans le pétrin ! » et elle craignait que cela ne soit une fois encore le cas.

**oOo **

« C'est ici » annonça Lorne. « Vous avez une idée sur la manière de procéder ? » demanda t-il à Teyla.

« Entrons et retrouvons les, ensuite … ensuite nous aviserons » lui répondit l'athosienne.

« A vos ordres, Delgado, docteur Lewis, avec moi ! »

Les deux marines avec l'aide du docteur Lewis parvinrent à ouvrir la porte, non sans que Lewis n'ait maudit jusqu'à la 7ème génération un certain Rodney McKay pour avoir apparemment réussi à « fusionner l'infusionnable … ». Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, les trois hommes perdirent toute animosité.

L'endroit était étonnant. La salle était immense et devait faire plusieurs km de long. Elle donnait sur l'océan, de larges vitraux aux formes géométriques complexes laissaient entrer la lumière, mais ce qui retint l'attention de l'équipe de secours, c'était l'arbre qui se trouvait au beau milieu de la salle. Ou plutôt les arbres.

La salle avait sans doute été une serre, mais abandonnée par ses jardiniers depuis dix mille ans, la végétation avait trouvé un moyen de survivre. Le résultat était étonnant : des arbres fossilisés aux troncs bleu-noir côtoyaient des arbres bien en vie, aussi hauts que des séquoia, ces géants des forêts des côtes du Pacifique (1), leurs entrelacs de racines formant des rideaux naturels. Et puis partout, de petites lumières scintillantes, signes que la vie animale avait elle aussi survécue sous la forme de vers luisants, à tout le moins de lointains parents.

« Wow … » fit Lorne.

« Bah ça alors, c'est comme la … » ajouta Delgado.

« … Lothlorien » termina le docteur Lewis sur un ton révérencieux.

« Ouais, c'est exactement comme dans le film » précisa Lorne.

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel les trois hommes fixèrent, fascinés, le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

« La Lothlorien … ? » s'enquit Teyla qui se tenait en léger retrait derrière les trois hommes. Lorne qui avait presque oublié la présence de l'athosienne, se tourna vers elle.

« Euh, oui, c'est un film, enfin, une trilogie … »

« _LA_ trilogie des trilogies, Mlle Emmagan … » surenchérit le docteur lewis.

« Yep, le Seigneur des Anneaux » conclut Delgado.

Teyla fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête. Elle se rappelait avoir vu ces films avec ses coéquippiers, à l'époque où ils étaient encore … eux-mêmes. Pour une fois, Sheppard et McKay étaient tombés d'accord sur un film, ils l'avaient aimé tous les deux.

« Ouais, bon, allons récupérer nos _elfes_ de la forêt ! » annonça Lorne. "Ou plutôt, nos petits Hobbits."

**oOo **

Armé du détecteur, Lorne dénicha sans peine la cachette des trois garnements. Bien entendu, ils avaient choisi l'arbre le plus haut.

« Hey, Major, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Delagado brandissait un épais filin. Ce dernier était relié par une extrémité à un ingénieux système de poulies et par l'autre, à ce qui ressemblait fort à un des filets de treuillage entreposés dans chaque Jumper pour faire face à d'éventuelles mission de secours en mer.

« Hu, je devine que notre ami Ronon nous as empruntés ça lors de sa démonstration à la SpiderMan d'il y a quinze jours » grommela Lorne. « Il va m'entendre lorsque j'aurais mis la main dessus, le petit --» Il se tût brusquement, se rappelant de la présence de Teyla. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient menacé des pires horreurs les trois petites terreurs, mais généralement, une séance d'entraînement à l'art Athosien du combat au corps à corps, les remettait sur le droit chemin. Teyla avait beau avoir plus de 50 ans, elle était toujours aussi dangereuse …

L'athosienne examinait l'arbre, essayant d'apercevoir les terreurs en question. Le feuillage de l'arbre était épais. En fait, certaines branches devaient faire plusieurs mètres de diamètres ! Impossible de voir quoique ce --

Il y eut soudain un sifflement. Teyla hurla « Major ! ». Lorne se se jeta à terre et effectua un superbe roulé-boulé. Delgado et Lewis n'eurent pas autant de chance.

Les gants vengeurs avaient encore frappé …

Un rire cristallin se fit entendre juste au-dessus d'eux. Teyla n'attendit pas que ses compagnons se remettent de l'attaque qu'ils venaient de subir et se lança à l'assaut de l'arbre et de ses branches.

**oOo **

Elisabeth soupira. Elle avait vaguement l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un film de SF, le genre où la même journée se répète sans cesse. Non, pas de la SF, après tout, c'était exactement ce qui était arrivé au Général O'Neill et à Teal'c, il y avait de cela quelques années. Non, elle, elle était dans un film d'horreur … une horreur qui arborait la frimousse d'angelot. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour avoir à faire à Jason ou a Freddy Krueger. Elle soupira à nouveau. Il était temps de faire face … Elle se tourna vers les trois enfants assis sagement devant elle, leurs mains sur leurs genoux. Ouais, comme s'ils croyaient pouvoir l'avoir comme ça ! Elle se racla la gorge et prit un ton sévère.

« Bien, récapitulons. Malgré mes instructions de ne pas vous livrer à d'autres explorations de la Cité et de ne pas mener d'attaques de gants farceurs … » A ces mots, John se mit à pouffer mais il se reprit bien vite en voyant l'œil noir d'Elisabeth. « … vous avez néanmoins désobéi ? »

Trois paires d'yeux se baissèrent vers les chaussures de leur propriétaire.

« Je suis vraiment déçue par votre comportement. Cette fois, je crois que vous avez besoin d'une véritable _punition_. »

Trois paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent horrifiés.

_Forte_, elle devait être forte, ne pas se laisser avoir, nope, pas cette fois, ils ne lui feraient pas le coup du Chat Potté !

« Je vais demander à Teyla de vous conduire à l'infirmerie pour un chek-up avec Carson et ensuite, elle vous raccompagnera dans vos quartiers où vous resterez consignés pendant une semaine. »

Voilà, elle avait réussi. Elisabeth Weir, Leader de la Cité d'Atlantis, 1, petits monstres à visage d'ange, zéro.

Juste au moment où Elisabeth contactait Teyla, l'alarme indiquant que quelqu'un essayait de franchir la Porte des étoiles. Elisabeth se tourna vers les enfants.

« Vous restez ici, compris ! »

Trois petites têtes hochèrent silencieusement en signe d'assentiment.

Un frisson parcouru Elisabeth. Bon sang, voir ces trois là aussi, aussi … _soumis_, ça fichait un peu la trouille. Quand elle disait qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant à ce que pouvait bien mijoter John, Rodney et Ronon. Chuck entra en trombe dans son bureau.

« Nous avons l'identification de l'équipe SGA5 ! Le Capitaine Reynolds demande qu'une équipe médicale se tienne prête, apparemment, ils ont des eu des soucis avec des rebelles … »

« Lever l'iris ! » hurla Elisabeth en se précipitant à la suite du technicien.

**oOo **

Le silence régna un moment dans le bureau que venait de quitter Elisabeth. Les trois enfants échangèrent un regard puis se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent sur la paroi vitrée du bureau donnant sur la salle d'embarquement.

« Wow, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave » dit Rodney ses mains plaquées contre la vitre.

« _Naaaan_ » lui répondit John. « Je connais bien Reynolds, c'est un super bon soldat, je suis certain qu'il en a fait de la chair à pâtée !» et il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste décrivant le sort d'une malheureuse mouche ayant rencontré une tapette.

« Et je l'ai entraîné personnellement » rajouta Ronon qui fixait la Porte des Etoiles ses bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Rodney soupira et aplatit son nez contre la vitre. « Oui, mais quand même, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment » annonça t-il d'une petite voix.

« Bah, tu as toujours des pressentiments pour tout ! » lui répondit John, ses mains dans ses poches, un air nonchalant sur le visage. « Comme la fois où tu as eu le pressentiment qu'il y avait du citron dans le gâteau au _chocolat_. »

Meredith, ses mains sur les hanches, se planta devant John. « J'te f'rais dire que j'ai toujours raison, moi ! » puis il réfléchit, «Euh, à part pour la fois du gâteau au chocolat. »

John allait répliquer qu'il y avait eu pas mal « d'autres fois » lorsque des coups de feu retentirent.

**oOo **

« J'avais raison » murmura Rodney qui se trouvait à nouveau face contre la vitre. « C'est vraiment pas drôle d'être un génie ! » se lamenta t-il.

John soupira. C'était vraiment trop demander qu'une fois, rien qu'une fois, le _grannnnnnnnnnd_ Meredith McKay ait tort ? Apparemment, oui. Et bien sûr, ces fameux pressentiments n'amenaient généralement rien de bon. Sauf peut-être la fois où il avait prédit qu'il n'y avait plus de légumes vert en cuisine …

« Ils sont juste sept » annonça Ronon.

Hu, sept quoi ? Ah, oui, sept intrus. Sept ? Huuuuuuu. Trop-Facile !

John se tourna vers ses deux compagnons. « J'ai un plan » leur annonça t-il avec ce petite sourire qui, selon Meredith, ne présageait que des ennuis.

**oOo **

« C'est le plan le plus stupide de tous les plans stupides que tu as eu l'idée stupide d'inventer ! » s'exclama Meredith à l'attention de John.

John fronça les sourcils. « Nan, c'est un super plan ! Mais peut-être que Monsieur le Génie de toutes les Galaxies de l'Univers, a une autre idée, hein ? »

Meredith fit la grimace et croisa les bras. « Bah, faut que j'y réfléchisse … »

« Ouais, c'est ça, moi je crois que tu as la trouille … ou bien, c'est parce que tu sauras pas faire ça, ouais, ça doit être parce que tu sais pas comment faire, » John haussa les épaules, « dans ce cas, c'est pas grave tu sais, on va trouver un autre plan pour sauver Lisbeh et puis Evan et puis Teyla et tous les autres. » Et John se mit à compter.

_Un. _

_Deux. _

_Tr-- _

« Non ! Ca c'est encore plus stupide que ton stupide plan. Je sais _tout_, Zelenka l'a dit et Elisabeth aussi. Même qu'Atlantis le sait. » Meredith prit une large inspiration. « Je peux le faire … »

John se frotta les mains. C'était trop super facile de convaincre Mer' ! Quant à Ronon, bah, y'avait jamais besoin de le convaincre lorsqu'il était question d'une aventure. Il fit signe à ses camarades de le suivre dehors. La porte du bureau d'Elisabeth se ferma sur les grommellements murmurés de Meredith. « Mais je crois quand même que c'est un très, très bête plan. »

**oOo **

« Ecoutez, votre tentative d'invasion a échoué … » encore ... pensa Lorne, son P90 pointé vers la poitrine de l'homme qui tenait le docteur Weir en otage. « … je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous rendre gentiment, ok ? »

Les Géniis étaient vraiment comme de la vermine : vous avez beau essayer de dératiser, ça revient toujours.

Ce petit groupe avait profité de la pagaille provoquée par une attaque de rebelles sur la planète Kalataé, pour se glisser dans le groupe de rescapés que Reynolds avait ramené sur Atlantis. Comme d'habitude, le chef se faisait appeler commandeur _machinchose_ et comme d'habitude, il disait représenter les forces Géniis. Lorne supposait que comme d'habitude, Ladon Radim jurerait par tous ses ancêtres qu'il ne connaissait pas ces zigotos.

Le commandeur en question partit d'un rire qui se voulait sardonique mais qui sonnait plutôt pathétique aux oreilles de Lorne. Bon sang, il avait du passer un peu trop de temps en compagnie de Sheppard ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à ne rien prendre au sérieux lui non plus.

« Ecoutez, vous êtes cernés, vous êtes sept et nous sommes plus d'une dizaine rien que dans cette seule pièce ! » Ces types n'avaient ils donc aucune jugeotte ! Qu'espéraient ils ? « Si vous relâchez le doc --»

« _MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_ !!!! »

Le cri fit sursauter le Génii et Lorne. Une petite tornade passa près d'eux après avoir dévalé les escaliers avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir. Lorne reconnu immédiatement la tornade en question.

Et merde …

« Maman, j'ai si peur pour toi. Qu'est ce qu'il veut le Monsieur ? Pourquoi il te tient par le bras ? Maman, il te fait mal ?»

Lorne vit Weir écarquiller les yeux puis, rapidement, se reprendre et essayer de rassurer son _fils_. Cette fois, le rire du Génii sonnait réellement de manière sardonique lorsqu'il s'adressa à Lorne. « Alors, Terrien, toujours pas prêt à capituler devant la grandeur de l'empire Génii ! » Il tira l'enfant à lui, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le gamin se mit à hurler en se débattant, ses cris accompagnant ceux d'Elisabeth qui avait désormais tout de la mère angoissée.

Et puis brutalement, les lumières s'éteignirent et soudain, la situation tourna au surréaliste. Des milliers de petites lumières se mirent à tournoyer autour de lui et partout dans la salle. On pouvait entendre des cris et puis il y eut des bruits que Lorne trouva à la fois étranges et familiers : des wooohsssss, des splashs et puis plus rien.

**oOo **

La lumière revint aussi brusquement qu'elle était partie. Ce que Lorne découvrit le laissa … _perplexe_. Comme d'ailleurs une bonne partie des forces militaires présente dans la salle d'embarquement si on en jugeait à leur mine.

Les sept Géniis gisaient à terre, immobiles et couverts d'une substance verte, légèrement phosphorescente. Les insectes luisants découverts dans la serre voletaient en tous sens dans la salle d'embarquement.

Ronon se tenait debout, bras croisés sur la poitrine un pied sur l'estomac du Commandeur, tel un chasseur ayant terrassé sa proie. Sur un des balcons – celui-là même où le Major Sheppard avait _défenestré_ McKay, il y avait trois ans de cela, pour tester l'efficacité d'un bouclier individuel – se trouvait Rodney, tout fier, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le troisième larron de cette étrange équipe était dans les bras d'Elisabeth. Il avait un superbe coquard et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Lorne avait envie de se joindre à Ronon pour piétiner le Commandeur, sauf que lui garderait ses bottes et appuierait un peu plus bas que l'estomac, juste un peu plus bas … ça lui apprendrait à cette petite ordure à frapper un enfant !

« Hey, John, _JOOOOOOOOOOOOOHN_ ! » hurla Rodney. « J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi ! Bien sûr, les Luisants m'ont un peu aidé mais le plus important, c'est que j'avais raison : la chlorophylle des arbres de la serre, mélangée aux cristaux des Anciens donne un agent paralysant extrêmement efficace et -- » Rodney fut coupé par la voix presque caverneuse de Ronon.

« Et mes bombes ont toutes atteintes leur cible. »

John essuya ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche et envoya un sourire un peu forcé à ses compères. « Je vous l'avais dit hein, que c'était un super plan ... »

**oOo **

Atlantis poussa un soupir. Du moins, cela ressemblait à un soupir … juste un petit tremblement dans ses circuits, un tracé inhabituel sur les écrans. Elle avait eu peur. Peur de les perdre.

Ils étaient ses enfants, et elle sentait, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'ils détenaient la clé, celle qui permettrait enfin de vaincre les wraiths. Elle avait attendu 10 000 ans cet instant. Et maintenant, il y avait un nouvel espoir pour l'Humanité et elle ne le laisserait pas passer. Elle avait fait croire aux scientifiques qu'il n'y avait pas de solution pour rendre aux enfants leur âge normal, ou bien celui de la jeune hybride. Elle détestait ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le destin de la Galaxie de Pégase et de toutes les autres galaxies étaient en jeu …

De l'une des tours, une voix s'éleva. Elle chantait une berceuse …

Atlantis tourna toute son attention vers la chanteuse et les enfants qui étaient endormis près d'elle. Elle se calma et avec elle, les centaines de programmes qui avaient lancé des alertes pendant plusieurs heures se remirent à fonctionner normalement, laissant perplexes les techniciens.

**Fin ! **_Gentiment relu par une maman qui m'a aidée à rendre mes petits diables un peu plus réalistes … _

_Hergot_ : mot de Cambronne en tchèque.

_sráč_ : merdeux, toujours en tchèque.

_špinavec : _saligaud, re-en tchèque.

_Allez zou, un peu de culture en ces heures où la survie de la planète se pose : _

**Le plus vieil arbre** **du monde** : 5000 ans estimés pour les pins de Californie Pinus longaeva. Le vétéran a été abattu en 1964 et devait avoir 4900 ans !

**Le plus imposant** : le séquoia géant (Sequoiadendron gigenteum), originaire de la Sierra Nevada en Californie. Le plus célèbre des séquoias géants se nomme "Général Sherman", il mesure 83,8m de haut, et a une circonférence de 31,1 mètres. Il est considéré comme le plus grand arbre du monde en volume.

**Le plus haut** : le séquoia de Californie ou Redwood (Sequoia sempervirens). Cette espèce vit près des côtes de Californie du Nord. Cet arbre, plus mince que le précédent, atteint des hauteurs record de plus de 100m. Le plus haut arbre vivant mesure 115 mètres ! Le sapin de Douglas (Pseudotsuga Menziesii) est aussi un arbre géant. C'est d'ailleurs un Douglas, aujourd'hui disparu, qui détient toujours le record absolu de hauteur (127 mètres, en 1895 en Colombie Britannique … et oui chez nos amis Canadiens ! On ne sait jamais, regardez bien SGA, vous verrez peut-être un de ces arbres incroyables).


End file.
